


Poco tedesco

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2020 [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Lew, POV Seb, spain gp
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Seb è come sempre in ritardo per vedersi con Lewis nella pausa pranzo durante le prove libere, così decide di muoversi in bici anche se il tratto che deve fare è breve. Dopo riesce ad essere ancora più in ritardo, così gli tocca prendere il primo mezzo che gli capita. Il monopattino di Lewis.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745437
Kudos: 8





	Poco tedesco

**Author's Note:**

> La fic è ambientata nella settimana del GP di Spagna durante la quale Lewis dice cose carine su Seb e sul fatto che empatizza con lui. Seb quella settimana inizia a gironzolare con il monopattino, cosa che non ha mai fatto, e visto che è il mezzo identificativo di Lewis, potevo mica esimermi dal scrivere questo! Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

# POCO TEDESCO 

#  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb25.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb291.jpg)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/73cbc7386b00d7ce05590c18fa11b54b/1d9a6e682cdbeb5d-b9/s500x750/08bc2152c75146de805e37bb54f2a43c60e29293.jpg) [ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/7eedd8d97bea3cff8048eb554d73287d/1d9a6e682cdbeb5d-f6/s500x750/fd970520184132a1219ad6a2b8e46195c46ee082.jpg)

/Seb/

“Corri, corri, corri sti cazzi... adesso ho nella testa la vocina isterica da maestrino di Lewis ogni volta che faccio tardi su una tabella di marcia.   
‘Seb, l’orologio, guardalo dannazione! Lo sai che non abbiamo tutto il giorno!’  
Lo so cazzo. Cioè non è che me lo dice, ma io so che mi direbbe così se l’avessi vicino.  
Che rompipalle.  
Io odio fare le cose di corsa, faccio come devo fare, infatti sono solitamente sempre l’ultimo, alla faccia della puntualità tedesca. Io sono tedesco solo per certe cose. Ancora non so bene cosa, perché odio le regole, odio seguire le regole ed amo infrangerle e fare di testa mia. Non sono un mostro di puntualità. Non sono uno che si sfonda col cibo e di birra, voglio dire, i tedeschi fanno merenda con la pasta e la colazione con la birra, io decisamente no.   
Guardo l’ora, è tardi sulla tabella di marcia, che novità.  
Non me ne sono mai fregato, ma quest’anno non abbiamo davvero molte occasioni per stare insieme, ci sono un sacco di controlli in giro ed è difficile sgattaiolare. Ci riusciamo, ma è più complicato, perciò quando ci sono le pause nel venerdì e nel sabato cerchiamo di correre uno dall’altro per non fare tardi e stare insieme il più possibile.   
Oggi è l’ennesima volta che faccio tardi, quando arrivo con la bici per fare prima, per un pelo non mi scontro con Lewis. Mi freno un istante prima di finirgli addosso e solo dopo noto che ha il monopattino, il che significa che era tardi anche lui. Mi aggrotto e ci rifletto un secondo momento uno davanti all’altro in piedi nel rispettivo mezzo.   
Eh no, l’appuntamento l’avevamo nella sua stanza al motorhome Mercedes, perché mi piace di più stare lì.   
\- Dove stavi andando? - Chiedo corrucciato rendendomi conto che forse risulto geloso. Lui ridacchia e si illumina, è un libro aperto, capisco subito che pensa che sono geloso, così sbuffo mentre risponde e gira il monopattino tornando indietro verso le sue stanze:   
\- Dove credi che andassi? - Mi stuzzica mentre brontolo seguendolo con la bici:   
\- E che ne so, sei tu che te ne stavi andando. Avevamo appuntamento da te! - Lui ridacchia ancora:   
\- Lo so bene, tu piuttosto dove eri? Si può sapere come fai ad essere sempre tardi? - Sbuffo ancora alzando gli occhi al cielo, in un modo o nell’altro mi deve rimproverare.   
Alla fine parcheggio la bici vicino il suo ingresso laterale, lui col monopattino entra direttamente nella stanza a cui c’è un accesso privato dall’esterno. Altro motivo per cui mi piace il suo. Non tutti ce l’hanno, lui sì.   
\- Beh mi stavo pur sbrigando, ho anche preso la bici per fare prima... - Lewis chiude la porta alle mie spalle e si gira a guardarmi perplesso:   
\- Seb, la bici dal garage al motorhome non ti sembra eccessivo? Saranno 200 metri... - Alzo le spalle abbassandomi la zip della tuta per sfilarmela mentre lui prende il telefono interno per ordinare il pranzo.   
\- 200 metri in corsa con questo caldo ad ora di pranzo meglio evitarli... altrimenti poi non riesco a fare nulla... - Con questo gli faccio l’occhiolino malizioso abbassando la tuta alla vita e sedendomi scomposto con le gambe in avanti sulla sua branda disordinata.   
Ecco forse la sola cosa da tedesco che ho è l’ordine. Lui è un disastro in questo senso.   
Lui ridacchia sempre facendo il sorrisino malizioso, ma non può rispondermi perché ordina il pranzo per due che gli verrà recapitato dalla loro cucina interna nella sua stanza. Mentre lo fa si sfila in modo sexy la tuta e con un giro di culo da premio oscar la fa cadere direttamente ai piedi.   
Mette giù il telefono e mi si siede a cavalcioni con le braccia sulle spalle, intorno al mio collo, l’aria sempre maliziosa e divertita.   
\- Preferisci che perdo energie inutilmente o che le conservi per te? - Lui si morde il suo labbro carnoso che mi fa morire ogni volta.   
\- Che domanda sciocca... - Altrettanto malizioso traffico con la tuta per abbassarla ancora in modo da tirarmi fuori l’erezione, lui inarca un sopracciglio capendo cosa sto facendo mentre dondolo sotto di lui. - Alla faccia del non perdere tempo... - Rido e subito dopo aver liberato me, libero lui quel che basta. I suoi boxer sono aderenti e leggerissimi, scivolano facilmente nel giro del suo culo sodo e perfetto e mi dà l’accesso che mi serve mentre continua a parlare. - Sai che se arriva il pranzo mentre trombiamo è un problema? Odio interrompermi... - Ma gli tappo la boccuccia infilandogli la mano dentro, così lui mugola e me la succhia in particolare il dito che poi corro a mettergli dentro per aprirlo e lubrificarlo un poco. Torno a mettergli l’altra mano, che lecca finalmente stando zitto ed è un attimo il lamentarsi, poi lo scherzare ed infine lo scopare. Ma con noi è sempre così.   
Non ci sono confini.   
Mi strofino l’erezione con la sua saliva per un attimo, non tarda a venire duro e appena è un minimo pronto, lo prendo per i fianchi e Lewis finalmente sta zitto e collabora. Collaborava già prima, in effetti. Non è che abbia posto tanta resistenza.   
Si solleva accompagnando le mie mani e si risiede sul mio membro duro ed eretto, in pochi istanti gli sono dentro mentre mi si siede sopra.  
Apriamo le bocche e liberiamo un sospiro di piacere liberatorio, mentre schiudiamo gli occhi e gettiamo la testa all’indietro godendoci la sensazione piena di brividi che ci ricoprono.  
Poco dopo inizia a muoversi e a cavalcarmi, si alza e si abbassa muovendo il corpo contemporaneamente anche avanti ed indietro, come se fosse un’onda perpetua e questo movimento mi dà alla testa. Le mani ai suoi fianchi e sulla sua vita stretta, il suo corpo muscoloso, già quasi nudo davanti a me. Gli tolgo la maglietta aderente che aveva sotto la tuta, la sola cosa che gli rimaneva e che io ho ancora. Gli carezzo il torace, i pettorali scolpiti, le spalle muscolose e la schiena che guizza su di me, mentre il piacere cresce prepotente.   
Il mondo lentamente svanisce e lascio che mi inglobi in lui, che mi assorba completamente facendomi dimenticare tutta la merda che è già successa in una sola mattinata di prove.   
La Ferrari svanisce, ogni incompetente e presa per il culo, tutto quel che so succederà. Tutto svanisce.   
Siamo solo io e lui uno sull’altro, lui che si muove su di me, io dentro di lui ed il mondo fuori che non c’è più.  
Solo il nostro piacere che cresce e cresce insieme ai nostri gemiti e le bocche che si succhiano, le lingue che si cercano, i sapori che scivolano e poi il piacere incontrollato.   
Venirgli dentro, sentire che mi viene addosso è tutto ciò che ora come ora rendono questi giorni di merda degni di essere vissuti.   
So che andrà meglio in un modo o nell’altro l’anno prossimo, ma so che intanto questo anno sarà una merda. Però so anche che lui ci sarà sempre in tutti i modi.   
Guai se non avessi lui.”

/Lew/

“I brividi ricoprono ancora piacevolmente il mio corpo mentre mangio. È perfetto in effetti mangiare subito dopo aver scopato.   
Ci siamo rivestiti alla meglio, ma siamo ancora nella pace dei sensi.   
Fissa pigramente e pensieroso il monopattino mentre io guardando lui e mangiando penso alle sue prove libere.   
\- Potevano andare peggio... - Lui che stava mangiando e pensando ad altro, capisce subito a cosa mi riferisco.   
\- Le prime sono andate bene, le secondo un’autentica merda. -   
Dice laconico senza peli sulla lingua, io ridacchio e mi viene in mente subito la sua intervista di ieri.   
\- Del resto il pacchetto è quello che è! - Lo cito divertito e lui si illumina in un sorriso capendo perché mi fa ridere.   
\- Guarda, passo dal cercare di mordermi la lingua al non fregarmene nemmeno un po’... non è che posso avere conseguenze peggiori di quelle che sto avendo. Che mi avrebbero dato una macchina di merda lo sapevo nel momento in cui, in Austria, li ho smerdati. Ma cazzo se lo meritavano! - Annuisco deciso mentre mangio.   
\- Non ci piove proprio. Hai fatto benissimo. Per me devi parlare sempre. Anche la settimana scorsa che hai detto apertamente che le vostre macchine sono diverse. È vero cazzo! Non dovevi ritrattare dicendo che era la foga del momento! I miei coglioni è la foga del momento! - Mi accendo come è tipico mio, se non lo fa lui lo faccio io, poi ci calmiamo a vicenda, ora tocca a lui calmare me ridendo e alzando le spalle.   
\- Non cambia nulla. Vorrei solo avere una gara decente ogni tanto. A volte mi frega di più altre di meno. Sai, sono davvero stanco. - Mi aggrotto ascoltandolo. Seb è una montagna russa, quest’anno. Mi farà venire un infarto e mentre lo fisso torvo, preciso cosa significa ciò che ha detto.   
\- Se molli prima ti uccido. Lo dico apertamente. Non sai cosa potrò dire in pubblico. - Lui mi fissa stranito e provocatorio.   
\- E sentiamo, cosa diresti? - Capisco subito che ho scacciato la nube ed è tornato il sereno, così mi rilasso finendo di mangiare, metto il piatto da parte dove capita, lui me lo prende, si alza e lo posa nel tavolino contro il muro insieme ad altre cose che ha sistemato. Io ridacchio, torna a sedersi nella brande e mi tira su di sé in questa posa scomposta ma comoda dove le gambe di entrambi sono giù, ma noi siamo mezzi stesi ed intrecciati insieme. Il suo braccio intorno a me, la mano sul collo, le dita che mi carezzano la guancia.   
Beatitudine.   
\- Direi che io ti amo, che stiamo insieme e che sono furioso per come ti hanno trattato! -   
\- Beh, non è che tu non mi abbia già difeso a spada tratta... - Seb pigramente divertito ed in rilassamento, cerca di ricordare le mie parole dell’altro giorno proprio su di lui: - Com’è che era? Sto empatizzando con lui? Il modo in cui continua a spingere? - Rido di gusto mordendogli il dito con cui mi carezza:   
\- Tu memorizzi solo le cose a doppio senso! Ho anche detto che capisco che è brutto stare con una squadra che non ti vuole per cui hai dato tutto specie il tuo cuore e che spero che ti arrivi presto qualcosa di bello e positivo! - Ovviamente saprà a memoria tutto quello che ho detto, non lo dico perché so che lo ascolta, lo dico perché voglio farlo.   
\- Sei stato molto carino. Tutti stanno dicendo cose belle su di me, non posso lamentarmi. Non mi sento solo. Anzi, non mi sono mai sentito tanto apprezzato come quest’anno che sto avendo il mio anno peggiore. - Ammette poi tornando a carezzarmi col dito sulle labbra che bacio mentre rispondo:   
\- Seb, ti stanno trattando di merda, ogni pilota e membro della F1 capisce quanto è orribile e loro possono dire tutte le porcate che vogliono, ma di fatto è quello che è e nessuno è idiota. E soprattutto non è che stiano dando una macchina competitiva a Charles. Parliamone. Visto che non sono in grado di dargli una buona macchina, peggiorano la tua! - E di nuovo mi sto accendendo, così lui mi mette la mano sulla bocca tappandomela e sospiro mentre mi bacia la tempia.   
\- Sei imprevedibile, non so più cosa aspettarmi da te quest’anno... - Fa lui a questo punto riferendosi a tutte le volte che lo difendo.   
\- Sapessi quanto mi trattengo. - Ride.   
\- Oh, credimi, lo so. - Le sue braccia calde e morbide mi stringono meglio abbracciandomi completamente da dietro mentre mi sistema sul fianco con lui dietro di me, steso di lato. Mi sento il suo bimbo. Stringo gli occhi e mi abbandono alla pace che stare con lui così mi trasmette e non diciamo più nulla per un po’.   
Lasciamo che la beatitudine ci culli ed i problemi diventino nebbia. Non siamo mai stati più uniti di così, forse possiamo mostrarlo di meno in pubblico, ma è come se fosse ovvio più che mai quanto io e lui siamo legati. Lo percepisco ogni volta che abbiamo qualche interazione anche indiretta. Quando ci chiedono qualcosa uno dell’altro c’è fra le righe una sorta di sott’inteso, come se ci dicessero che sanno quanto lui è importante per me ed io per lui.   
Chissà se ci avvicineremo davvero, chissà se avremo mai la grazia di un anno insieme nello stesso team.   
Sospiro e chiudo gli occhi pensandoci e mentre lo faccio con le sue labbra sulla nuca, perdo la cognizione del tempo ed è solo quando uno dei telefoni inizia a vibrare che spalanchiamo gli occhi e saltiamo su come molle cercando l’ora.   
\- Oh cazzo! - Fa lui vedendo che è tardi e che è il suo telefono. - Mi sono addormentato! - Esclama alzandosi in piedi e tirandosi su la tuta che si allaccia male. Io lo guardo rimanendo seduto tutto scarmigliato e confuso e per quanto io sia confuso mi rendo conto di una cosa, mentre mi saluta dicendo che è tardi e che ci vediamo dopo.   
\- Che novità. - Rispondo sul suo ‘sono tardi’.   
Seb ha preso il mio monopattino per raggiungere il suo motorhome.   
\- Vedi quanto rido se cade dal monopattino! -   
Certo se non vuole mettere i manifesti dovrebbe evitare di prendere uno degli oggetti che mi identifica di più. Ma per me va benissimo così.” 


End file.
